


knockin' me out with those american thighs

by renhyuck (thereisnoreality)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, renjun is an accidental fluffer and he's not happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/renhyuck
Summary: So Renjun really, really, doesn’t know how he ended up as an assistant on a pornography set, but he knows it’s all Yukhei’s fault.





	knockin' me out with those american thighs

**Author's Note:**

> this is so, so self indulgent and it's utter nonsense. i was deep into the interwebs when i found an article about becoming an accidental fluffer and i just knew.. i Knew i was going to write a fic about it. five hours later, this is what we have.
> 
> \- i cant believe i actually have to explicitly state this but don’t fucking repost my work

In all honesty, Renjun doesn’t really know how he got here.

“Quiet on the set!” Jeonghan calls, megaphone pressed to his face, and there’s a flurry of movement before everything falls silent. “Action!”

In the middle of the set, there’s a large bed with silky red sheets, and Renjun looks up from his clipboard just in time to see Jeno go flying back on the bed, Yukhei crawling after him and crushing his mouth to his.

In the next five minutes, Jeno lets out a series of very loud, very clearly fake moans, and rips Yukhei’s flannel off his shirt. In the following thirty minutes, Renjun gets treated to an eyeful of Yukhei’s ass and several other things he’d never have thought he’d see at 10 am in the morning.

“Cut!”  Jeonghan yells. “Ok, take a break, we’ll do come shots after this.”

 

So Renjun really, really, doesn’t know how he ended up as an assistant on a pornography set, but he knows it’s all Yukhei’s fault.

  


 

“It’s not my fault,” Yukhei protests.

Renjun glares at him to where he’s sitting in a makeup chair, bathrobe open to reveal his impressively waxed chest. “It is _so_ your fault,” Renjun hisses, moving out of the way for a stylist to attack Yukhei’s hair with a handful of hair mousse. “I asked you to get me a part time job at like a cafe or some shit, not something that’d make me see your bare ass every morning.”

Yukhei looks vaguely insulted. “Hey, you used to love this ass,” he points out, closing his eyes as the stylist sprays something from a bottle right in his face. “And I told you my friend was a producer!” 

“Of a porn company,” Renjun hisses, clutching his clipboard protectively to his chest as three staff members run past him.

“It’s a job,” Yukhei points out, sliding off his chair. “You have money now. A lot more than you would have had with a shitty job at a cafe.”

Renjun hates that he’s right, and judging by the smug grin on Yukhei’s face as he brushes past him to another set, casting off the bathrobe as he does so, he knows it. Renjun closes his eyes and tries to remember how miserable he was before his job, how he’d had to live on sixty cent ramen cups for weeks on end, how despite it all, he owes a lot to this job. And then he follows Yukhei to the set and tries not to look too much at his ass.

  


 

Renjun usually has classes in the mornings, Tuesdays being the only exception, and so after his classes are done, he heads straight to the studios. Usually he does this alone.

“Renjun!”

Renjun turns, half-eaten sandwich clutched in his hand to find Jaemin jogging over to him, his bright pink hair catching the attention of passerbys. Jaemin Na, the number one spot in their studios and number four overall. Jaemin Na, who is a pornstar at the very place Renjun works. “Hey,” he says dumbly, before realising his mouth was still full of sandwich and swallowing it in a hurry. “What-”

“You’re going to work, right?” Jaemin asks, eyes shining. “So am I.”

“Oh, fun,” Renjun says, still in disbelief. “Do you- do you go here?”

Jaemin blinks at him, mouth caught around the straw of his coffee. “Yeah,” he mumbles, taking a sip, his lips pursed attractively as he considers Renjun. “You didn’t know?”

“Well, we don’t exactly have time to talk,” Renjun points out. “When you’re, you know-”

“Being fucked five ways from Sunday?” Jaemin asks, mischief sparkling in his eyes. Renjun chokes. “Sorry,” Jaemin giggles, handing him his open water bottle. “I’ve kinda gotten used to it.”

“It’s fine,” Renjun says hoarsely, taking the bottle gratefully. “It’s your job, you should be able to talk about it.”

“It’s your job too.”

Renjun flushes, looking away from Jaemin. He suddenly can’t get the image of last weekend’s shoot out of his mind. The one where Jaemin had been surrounded by three other guys, all much larger than he had been. “My job’s nothing like yours,” he says, before looking at Jaemin in shock. “Not that your job is bad! My job is just - there’s a lot of paperwork and I don’t ever really get naked. It’s kind of boring.”

“That’s a shame,” Jaemin says, smirking at him. “I’d have loved to see that.”

Renjun doesn’t stop blushing until they reach the studios.

 

 

It happens in the middle of a shoot, as things that Renjun never wants to happen always do. Jaemin’s doing a scene with Jeno - another student of Renjun’s college, as it turns out - and it’s not going as well as it should.

The air conditioning’s been turned off because the hum of the vibrator couldn’t be heard over it, and Renjun’s regretting his decision to wear his most form-fitting sweater today despite the fact that just two days ago, the streets had been covered in snow.

“Cut,” Jeonghan calls and the frustration is evident in his tone. Renjun purses his lips and glances back down at his forms as Jaemin peels himself off Jeno, frown creasing his perfect face. “Let’s take a break, this clearly isn’t working. What’s wrong with the both of you?”

“I just-” Jaemin points at his dick. “Nothing.”

“Oh thanks,” Jeno says sarcastically, but Jaemin just elbows him.

“We have people for that very reason,” Jeonghan says, running a hand through his hair. When Renjun had first envisioned a porn director, he’d thought of a balding, paunchy man with a penchant for cigars, not someone who looked like he’d walked out of the Seelie realm two minutes ago. It’s messed with his perceptions a lot more than he’d first realised. “Okay, give it a couple of minutes, we’ll go again.”

Jaemin nods, still looking frustrated, and angrily pulls on a bathrobe before he catches Renjun’s eye. “Hey,” he says. “Do you mind getting me some water or coffee or something?”

“You had like four cups on the way here,” Renjun points out, but he calls an intern over and tells her what Jaemin wants.

“Thanks,” Jaemin sighs, raking a hand through his hair again, uncaring of the way the stylist glares at him across the set. “I just - it’s not a good day.”

“It’s porn,” Renjun says gently.

Jaemin looks up at him, his eyes fierce. “It’s my job,” and his voice is firm. “And I’d like to do it right.”

Renjun considers this. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Jaemin smiles at him, all previous iron melted away, and he looks unbearably pretty in the bright lighting with the messy pink hair and the fucking blue contacts. Renjun feels way too hot all of a sudden. Jaemin opens his mouth to say something, but before he can, Jeonghan strides back onto set, waving his megaphone around.

“Ok, let’s do this,” he says imperiously, settling in his chair. “I don’t pay you to sit around and look pretty. I pay you to fuck and look pretty.”

Jaemin sighs and starts untying his robe, and Renjun very firmly fixes his eyes on the lights above them as he scurries back to his corner behind the producers. However hard he tries though, his eyes inevitably get drawn back to the sight of Jaemin crawling over Jeno, a predatory gleam in his eyes that is visible to Renjun even across set.

“Action,” Jeonghan calls and they begin.

 

 

 

In the middle of a break in shooting, when Renjun’s wandering around the studio, filling in paperwork while chatting to Yukhei, he catches Jeonghan’s eye and gets beckoned over.

“Renjun,” Jeonghan coos, and the sight of his sweet smile does nothing to ease the nervousness in Renjun’s heart.

“Yes?” Renjun asks, clutching his clipboard to his chest for protection. Jeonghan had a reputation around the studios - around the porn community really - for being a conniving, dangerous man who could look at you once and get you to do anything for him. And Renjun really wasn’t in the mood to take off his clothes and start moaning under the glare of a camera lense.

“Renjun,” Jeonghan says again. “I don’t really know how to ask you this, dearie. But would you mind standing next to the camera guy while the shoot happens? Jaemin thinks you’re very cute and the sight of your ass helps him... _perform_ better.”

Renjun stares at him. “What?”

Jeonghan’s smile sharpens. “Ass, darling. And that pretty face. Right next to the camera.”

“Are you serious?”

“Very.”

Renjun stares at him for a beat longer, but when Jeonghan doesn’t relent, face still fixed in a shark-like smile, he nods, giving in. “Fine.”

“I knew I could count on you,” Jeonghan’s teeth bare into a terrifying grin and he shoulders his megaphone again. Renjun backs away hurriedly, for fear of his hearing failing before he even turns twenty-five.  “Okay, everyone get back here. Let’s shoot some porn!”

It turns out that shooting porn tends to go a lot faster when the actors can actually do what they’re meant to do.

Renjun gets a very good close up of what Jeno’s face looks like when Jaemin slams into him like he’s trying to wipe out the dinosaurs with his dick. It’s more than a little arousing and Renjun hates himself for it. The shoot finishes when Jaemin lets out a snarl, his fingers ripping into the cheap sheets, his come splattering all over Jeno’s abs. As soon as Jeonghan calls cut, Renjun’s walking away, handing his clipboard off to a random intern and walking into Yukhei’s dressing room to scream into his coat for a long time.

  
  


 

“So, you wanna talk about it?”

Renjun chokes on his coffee as Jeno and Jaemin come up next to him on his way to work. “What?” He asks, desperately trying to keep the coffee from dripping down his chin in front of his insanely attractive coworkers.

“About what happened last week,” Jaemin says brightly, procuring a napkin from nowhere.

Renjun takes it, narrowing his eyes at him. “ _Nothing_ happened last week.”

“Oh, so we’re ignoring the fact that Jaemin fucked me better than he has in weeks because of your face?” Jeno asks, and really, that smile was incredibly deceiving.

“No!” Renjun shrieks. “Nothing- no, we’re not!”

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Jaemin pouts but his eyes are sparkling with mischief. “You were very cute, you could barely keep your eyes off us.”

Renjun sets his jaw, glaring at the both of them. “Yeah, well, _you_ try watching two of your coworkers fuck for hours and see how you feel about it.”

“Don’t have to,” Jaemin says, slinging an arm around Renjun and tugging him close. “Already have.”

“We are porn stars, you know,” Jeno points out, smiling sweetly at him. “There’s no shortage of people to see at work.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Renjun snaps, and the dimples in Jeno’s face only get deeper. Renjun turns his gaze deliberately ahead.

“Well, if you don’t mind, we asked Jeonghan if you could keep doing that for all our shoots. The ones that coincide with your shifts, of course.” Jaemin says airily.

“You don’t mind, do you?” Jeno chimes in, eyes going wide, and really, Renjun cannot believe that just two days ago, he’d watched Jeno moan as he got choke-fucked against a hard concrete floor. “Because if it makes you uncomfortable-”

“It’s fine,” Renjun cuts him off, staring resolutely at the ground. “It’s whatever.”

Neither of them say anything, but the way Jaemin’s smirk widens and Jeno’s eyes nearly disappear from the force of his smile makes Renjun want to take it back instantly.

  


 

He regrets his words that week itself when he’s on a chair, strategically placed behind the camera, watching Jaemin rig up Jeno into an intricate rope system, a vibrator pushed into his ass, leaking all over the bed. Renjun stopped watching porn soon after he started working at the studios - the phrase of knowing how the sausage gets made never having been more relevant in his life - but there’s something intrinsically attractive about watching Jeno cry, helplessly straining against the ropes, his muscles tensing as Jaemin ups the speed of the vibrator. Renjun swallows around a suddenly dry throat and he takes a shaky breath, hands clenching around his clipboard.

“There we go,” Jaemin coos in a sweetly condescending tone, patting the side of Jeno’s thigh. “You’re such a good boy, Nono.”

Jeno lets out a sob and he twists in the ropes. The angle turns his head right in Renjun’s direction and when Jeno opens his eyes, bleary and filled with tears, they meet Renjun’s directly. Renjun’s breath catches.

“Ok, cut,” Jeonghan calls. “We’re moving the camera angles, Jeno, are you okay to stay tied up?”

Jeno lets out a hoarse affirmation and Jaemin turns the vibrator off.

“Are you okay?” Jaemin murmurs, smoothing the sweaty hair off Jeno’s head. “Can you feel your arms?”

“I’m fine,” Jeno croaks. “Water would be nice though.”

“I’ll get it,” Renjun says hastily, eager to get out of the room because he’s sure that his face feeling so hot is translating in some extremely embarrassing way to the others in the room.

“No, I will,” Jaemin says, throwing a blanket over Jeno’s body. “Stay with him, okay?”

Renjun hesitantly bring his chair over, refusing to touch the bed with any part of his body. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Jeno lets out a huff, lips twitching. “It looks a lot worse than it actually is.”

“This looks awfully uncomfortable.”

“You make it better,” Jeno says cheekily.

“ _Y_ _ou_ are awful,” Renjun snaps, blushing.

Jeno laughs, meeting his eyes. “You were watching,” he says hesitantly and Renjun nods, scared of what’s going to come next. Jeno grins. “It was hot.”

“R-really?” Renjun says and his voice shakes.

“Really, really hot.” Jeno insists.

“Well,” Renjun murmurs, smoothing a hand over Jeno’s hair and it strikes Renjun how odd this conversation is. And how odd it is that it’s not that odd for him to be talking to a man who’s completely tied up on a porn set. “Good.”

“Good?” Jeno asks.

“Yeah,” Renjun says, meeting his eyes. “Good.  
Jeno smiles.

 

As Jeno comes, he stares into Renjun’s eyes before letting out a hoarse cry and scrunching his eyes up, shattering apart in Jaemin’s hold.

  
  
  
  


A couple of days later, Renjun finds himself working with a new face in their studio, and apparently a close friend of Yukhei. 

“You’re going to be in set six,” Renjun instructs, glancing up through his eyelashes at Donghyuck Lee, who’s sitting on the couch in Yukhei’s break room, coyly looking back up at Renjun, his bathrobe falling off one of his shoulders, resembling a 19th century Hollywood actress more than a pornstar. “You’re going to be working with Yukhei, whom you’ve already met. And Jeonghan’s the director. He’s the one with the megaphone, you’ll be able to spot him from a mile away.”

“And what’s _your_ name?” Donghyuck purrs.

Renjun swallows. “Renjun,” he says flatly. “Please sign these forms for me before you head over.”

Donghyuck takes the papers from him and smiles. “Of course,” he murmurs, his hand brushing across Renjun’s briefly.

As soon as Donghyuck hands the papers back, Renjun turns on his heel. “I’ll see you on set,” he says and walks rapidly away.

“Oh, you’ll be there?” Donghyuck calls. “Now I’m _really_ looking forward to my first day of work.”

Renjun hates the way he shivers  


 

“So, are you a fluffer?” Donghyuck’s voice brushes next to his ear and Renjun yelps, his clipboard falling out his hands. It’s during break and Renjun had been in the middle of some very intense paperwork.

He turns around to find Donghyuck, his neck covered in red marks from the collar that had been fastened there.

“I am an assistant,” Renjun says precisely. “I do not fluff.”

“He’s lying,” comes Jaemin’s voice and Renjun closes his eyes and takes a breath for strength. Jaemin comes up to them and props his chin up on Renjun’s shoulder and Renjun can hear the smirk in his voice. “His ass is the only reason I get through the workday.”

Over Donghyuck’s delighted laugh, Renjun hears Yukhei ask in confusion, _“What ass?”_ Renjun turns to shoot Yukhei a glare who grins at him sheepishly.

“Any way I could get you as well, cutie?” Donghyuck purrs. “I want to do _really_ well on my first day. You understand?"

Renjun starts, flushing. “I mean- that’s-”

“Jeonghan,” Donghyuck calls sweetly. “Ask Renjun to be my fluffer.”

“Renjun,” Jeonghan snaps, walking by. “Do as he says.”

“Ooh,” Jaemin murmurs, brushing his lips over Renjun’s ear as he pulls away. Donghyuck smirks at them, waggling his fingers in a coy goodbye at Renjun as he walks away. “This should be so much fun to watch.”

“You are not watching,” Renjun says firmly, turning around in Jaemin’s hold. “I know for a fact you have a shoot in twenty minutes.”

“It’s so sexy when you talk scheduling to me, baby,” Jaemin breathes, leaning in. “Keep doing it.”

Renjun rolls his eyes, fighting the smile that threatens to grow. “I have to go,” he says pointedly, drawing away. “I’ll see you-”

“Go out with us,” Jaemin interrupts. “Me and Jeno. Go out with us tonight, after your shift ends.”

Renjun raises an eyebrow. “Both of you,” he says. “Both- both of you are interested in me?”

“More than we can possibly express,” Jaemin says, and for the first time he looks hesitant. “Will you?”

Renjun bites his lip, contemplating. A date, with two of the hottest people he knows. Renjun shouldn’t be this flustered; he’s constantly surrounded by attractive people, who are _constantly_ naked, but Jeno and Jaemin seem to have a way of turning him all around and upside down in the same sentence. “Are you sure?”

In an instant, Jaemin’s tentativeness fades away and a smile springs up in its place. “Renjun,” he says,leaning in, and his gaze is breathtakingly intense. “I’ve - _we’ve_ never been surer of anything in our lives.”

“Oh,” Renjun says. “Oh- ok.”

Jaemin’s grin is blinding. “Ok?”

“Yes,” Renjun says. “I’ll go out with you. Both of you.”

 

 

Donghyuck comes up to him after the shoot with a wide grin. “You really are the best,” he says sweetly. “It was a pleasure getting fucked to the sight of your face.”

“I was the one doing all the work,” Yukhei protests behind him. Renjun rolls his eyes.

“If you ever want to see what it’s like to actually experience this with your own two hands,” Donghyuck says, leaning close to him. “You have my number.”

Renjun snorts. “Thanks for the offer, but I’ll have to pass.”

“Your loss, cutie,” Donghyuck sighs, brushing past him. “We could have it all.”

“I’m sure,” Renjun calls after him, grinning despite himself.  


 

 

Dinner is the best meal Renjun’s had in a while. Jeno is immeasurably sweet and Jaemin is immeasurably flirty, and both of them drive Renjun up a wall in the best way.

“You’re so pretty,” Jeno says happily as they walk back to Renjun’s apartment. “So, so pretty.”

“How are you so tipsy?” Renjun asks in disbelief, stumbling as Jeno leans into him, a giant puppy in his own right. “You’ve only had one drink, and it was white wine.”

“Jeno is a PTA mom on the inside,” Jaemin says, a fond smile playing about his lips. “Tolerance of a baby.”

By the time they get to Renjun’s door, Jeno’s far more sober, but he pushes Renjun against his locked door and drags his lips down his neck, nonetheless. “I wanna fuck you,” he says. “Actually no- I want you to fuck me while Jaemin fucks you.”

“A bottom through and through,” Jaemin murmurs, his hand dragging down the side of Renjun’s shirt, the heat burning through the fabric and making him shiver. “You’re so predictable, Jeno.”

“Really?” Renjun gasps, tipping his head backwards as Jeno nips harder. “Yes - fuck, please.”

“Yay,” Jaemin hums happily, sliding his hand into Renjun’s pocket and digging out his keys to unlock the door.

  


The heat is incredible. That’s the biggest thing Renjun can make out as Jeno crushes his mouth against his, hands dragging down Renjun’s sides, rucking up his shirt and yanking it off of him before slamming back down against him. Jaemin watches them, his eyes dark and his breathing unsteady.

“God,” Jaemin mumbles. “A body like yours, you should work in porn.”

“I know you think that’s a compliment,” Renjun gasps as Jeno moves down his chest, kissing insistently. “But it’s really, really not.”

Jaemin laughs, leaning down next to him, his hand wrapping around Renjun’s jaw and kissing him hard.

“You’re pretty,” Jeno mumbles, hands pausing on Renjun’s belt buckle and looking up at Renjun through his eyelashes, his lips swollen red. He’s unbelievably gorgeous and Renjun feels himself harden even more under those eyes. “Can I?”

“Why haven’t you done it yet?” Renjun whimpers desperately, hips jerking up in his grasp, but Jeno just pins him down.

“Patience, baby,” Jaemin says throatily, sucking what Renjun’s sure is going to be a dark bruise into his throat. “We’re going to make you feel so, so _good_.”

“You better deliver,” Renjun threatens and Jaemin grins.

“Oh,” Jeno hums, licking over Renjun’s clothed cock and smiling sweetly at him. “Don’t worry. We’re professionals.”

  
  


Renjun lets out a sob as Jaemin slams into him again, his hand wrapping around Renjun’s chest  and yanking him up against his chest, kissing down his neck.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Jaemin murmurs, low and devastating. “Look at what you’re doing to Jeno, you’re wrecking him.”

Renjun moans, prying his eyes apart to stare down at Jeno, whose legs are impressively bent back, who’s whimpering with every thrust Jaemin does that slams Renjun deeper into him. “Sh-shit,” Renjun gasps, dropping down to slam his hands down on either side of Jeno’s head. “Fuck, how is this so good?”

“Professionals,” Jeno gasps, a smirk briefly decorating his face despite the way it falls off at the next push of Renjun’s hips. “Renjun,” he whines, his hands coming up to drag Renjun into a messy kiss. “I wanna come.”

“Wait,” Jaemin orders, and Jeno whimpers louder, hips messily pushing back against Renjun’s.

Renjun kisses Jeno hard, bracing against every push of Jaemin’s dick against his prostate. “I come first,” he mumbles against Jeno’s mouth. “You don’t come till I do.”

Renjun can hear more than see Jaemin’s smile. “You heard him, Jeno. Make our baby come.”

On command, Jeno tightens around Renjun, grinding harder up against Renjun’s abs, whining desperately. “Don’t you- don’t you wanna come, Junnie?” Jeno slurs, his eyes glazing over. “I wanna make you feel good, baby. Wanna make- make you feel good.” Renjun loves how messy he looks, loves how it’s nothing like the shows he and Jaemin put on for the camera, loves how raw it feels.

Jaemin’s hand fists in Renjun’s hair and uses his grip to slam him back on his cock. “Come on baby, come for me.”

Renjun lets out a low cry and comes, muffling the sound into Jeno’s neck, heat skittering down his back under Jeno’s responding whine.

“Junnie,” Jeno begs, hips jerking into the air. “Junnie, let me come. Let me come, _please_.”

“Yeah,” Renjun mumbles, his hand sliding down Jeno’s body and wrapping around his cock. “Come on, baby. You did so well, didn’t he, Nana?”

“So good,” Jaemin whispers and Renjun revels in it.

When Jeno comes, he sinks his teeth into Renjun’s collarbones, sobbing as he falls apart. He tightens impossibly around Renjun, and oversensitive as he is, it feels indescribably good to watch - to feel - Jeno break apart under his touch.

Jaemin pulls out and flops over on the bed next to them. Renjun feels achingly empty for a second and he gasps, air stuttering in his throat before moving, leaning over Jaemin’s body, breath ghosting over his still hard cock.

“Renjun-” Jaemin whimpers.

“Shush,” Renjun mutters. “Just shut up and let me take care of you.” And he takes Jaemin’s cock in his mouth.

Porn makes sex look like an Olympic feat and Renjun’s never really understood what’s enjoyable about making yourself - making your body - struggle to please someone else, but the way Jaemin whimpers as he clenches his hands down over Renjun’s hair makes Renjun understand why people liked porn as much as they did.

“God,” Jaemin heaves a shaky breath. “God, you’re so- _fuck_ \- you’re so good.”

Renjun hums, blinking his eyes open to see Jeno watching them with starry eyes, and redoubles his efforts, wanting to make Jaemin fall apart just as much as he’d done them.

“Come on, Jaem,” Jeno murmurs, pulling Jaemin into a breathless kiss. “Let go, for us.”

Jaemin lets out a cry, his back arching for a beautiful, heart stopping second before collapsing back on the bed. Renjun coughs, pulling off to watch Jaemin shudder apart on the bed.

“That was really fucking hot,” Renjun says hoarsely. “You’re so fucking hot. Both of you.”

“You’re telling us,” Jeno mumbles, yanking him up to their level.

Renjun presses a messy kiss to the underside of Jaemin’s jaw before nestling in between them, suddenly exhausted. “I can’t believe I just slept with two pornstars,” he says, muffling the words in Jeno’s chest. “And I can’t believe it was that good. Even better than Yukhei.”

Jaemin shoots up in bed. “You slept with Yukhei? Renjun?”

Renjun bats at him, eyes fluttering shut. “Talk tomorrow, sshh.”

“Renjun,” Jamein poke him insistently. “You slept with Yukhei? Answer me!”

Renjun ignores him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please let me know what you thought!
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyxcheis)  
> [tip jar](https://ko-fi.com/hyxcheis)


End file.
